villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judd
From the 1977 movie that was loosely based off the murders of Joe Ball, Eaten Alive. Judd is a redneck who runs a small hotel, called Starlight Hotel, deep in the swamp. He also has a pet Nile Crocodile to which he feeds dead bodies to, but it also has bitten off and eaten Judd's right leg. So Judd replaces his right leg with a wooden leg. History In the First Act of the movie, Judd first appears when a prostitute named Clara Wood checks in. When he's about to bring her to her room, Clara can see in the hotel the Crocodile in the swamp outside. While he takes Clara to her room, Judd explains the crocodile. He then starts to notice that Clara is one of Miss Hattie's girls and tries to assault her. They struggle until they fall down the stairs. Clara tries to escape, but her ankle is twisted from falling down the stairs, so she crawl out onto the porch near the swamp. Judd finds her outside and corners. He then uses a rake to repeatedly stab her and throws her in the swamp while she gags from her blood. Judd then watches as the Crocodile eats her up. Later, a family and their dog arrive at his hotel where the Father, Roy, asks Judd for the bathroom. When the wife, Faye, starts talking to Judd, a man named Buck(played by Robert Englund) arrives and Judd gets annoyed by his antics. After Judd finally manages to get him to leave, the daughter, Angie gets her mother to look at a dead monkey while the dog gets under through the gate of the swamp. Angie tries to call her dog out of the gate, but the Crocodile gets the dog, much to her horror. Needing to let their daughter recover from the ordeal, the family stays in one of the hotel rooms. Later, a man named Harvey Woods and his teenage daughter, Libby, arrive at the Starlight Hotel and Judd greets them. When Judd gets is about to give him room, Harvey shows him a picture of Clara and asks if he has seen her, saying that Clara is his daughter. Judd acts like he has no idea who she is, so Harvey and Libby drive off. Later on, Roy sees the how dangerous the Crocodile in the swamp is and wants to kill it with a rifle from his gun. Judd begs him not to, but Roy goes ahead and looks for the Crocodile in the swamp from the porch. After missing it once, Judd stabs Roy with a scythe and attacks him, causing Roy to shoot his own foot, drops his gun into the swamp and is on the ground. Roy is barely alive, but Judd is about to kill him. However, before Judd could finish him off, the Crocodile smashes through the porch's bars, grabs Roy in it's mouth, and pulls him in the swamp, where it eats him. After hiding some of their luggage in different rooms, Judd sees that Faye is in the hotel's bathroom, getting ready to take a bath. Judd gets into the bathroom and assaults Faye. After tying her up, Judd tries to knock her out but sees that Angie had found them. Judd chases Angie outside of the hotel with a scythe. Angie manages to hide underneath the hotel, but Judd locks the way out and traps her. When he gets back inside, he finds Faye trying to escape to the down stairs, but Judd corners her and attacks her. He manages to get her tied to his bed with her mouth taped. In the next morning, Judd looks underneath the hotel to look for Angie. He calls out to her to get closer. When she does get closer, Judd tries to kill her with his scythe, but one of the supportments of the hotel blocks his attack. Angie crawls away, with Judd following her. Fortunately, Harvey returns to the hotel, so Judd has no choice but to deal with him first. After Harvey looks through the hotel, Judd ambushes him outside and uses his scythe to stab him on through the sides of his throat. Harvey falls on the floor, barely alive, and is laying right in front of the smashed-through bars with his feet hanging out. While Judd tries to pull his scythe out, the Crocodile surfaces and drags Harvey down into the swamp to eat him. Later, Buck returns with his girlfriend, Lynette, after Judd cleans up the mess. He yells at Buck, saying that he's not allowed in his hotel. But Buck and Lynette went ahead in anyway, much to the rejection from Judd. Afterthe two have sex, Buck goes down into the lobby and hears Angie under the hotel and searches outside to investigate the sound. Buck goes out on the porch where Judd finds him there. After Buck tries to look for the sound that Angie made, Judd pushes Buck into the swamp. Buck tries to get out, but gets attacked by the Crocodile and is eaten alive. Lynette goes down to see what happened to Buck and gets ambushed by Judd. Judd chases her into the woods, but loses her into the fog. Lynette manages to escape with the help of someone driving through, much to Judd's anger. Meanwhile, back to the hotel, Libby arrives back and gets inside the hotel to dress up. Judd comes back and decides to make an opening underneath the hotel on the side facing the swamp, so his Crocodile can crawl through and eat Angie. When Libby gets dressed up, she hears Faye struggling in one of the rooms and finds her. Libby unties her and they go to find Angie, who has gotten out from underneath the hotel and is climbing up the wired gate away from the Crocodile. When Libby and Faye go down stairs, Judd surprises them and chases them back up with his scythe. When they get into one of the rooms, Judd stabs Faye with his scythe, but she manages to survive. Libby gets away, but she finds Angie hanging from the wired gate. While she tries to help Angie, Judd struggles with Faye until he throws her off the stairs injuring her. Judd then gets outside on the porch and he shakes the wired gate to get Angie to fall down into the swamp for his Crocodile. When Judd tries to reach for her, Faye crawls into the porch and manages to push Judd into the swamp. The Crocodile then grabs Judd with its mouth and pulls him into the swamp. When the Sheriff arrives and helps Angie and Faye out, Judd's wooden leg rises from the swamp, signaling that Judd got what he deserved and is now dead. Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased